From Now On I Do What I Want
by Krissy2lip
Summary: Mai&Naru Alone and Mai finally decides to do what she wants from now on! Let's see the reaction she gets from doing this. Lemon! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am Not the Author of any of the stories I write about and there for Do Not Own any rights to any of the Orginial Stories and/or Characters.

"I try to take life one day at a time, but sometimes several days attack me at once."-Ashleigh Brilliant

I was official frustrated. I can't believe it his such a jerk the fact that he could do that to me and think he was going to get away with it, well then he had another thing coming. I should just do want I want from now on if his going to pull some crap like this. Pulling me aside and whispering good night to me! We're not even dating... When I think about I guess we kind of could be. I know we were friends he made that clear a long time ago when he told me I loved his brother and not him. I know now that wasn't the truth but at the time I didn't know. I mean yeah I don't have time to go on any dates but that's because when the guys from school would ask me out I would already have dinner plans, or already seen that movie or gone to the museum or art showing, etc., etc.

I was laying there trying to see the plain ceiling I couldn't see in the dark room. Why can't he just say what he wants with me? Why does he have to make everything so difficult? Well I guess I have to be the one to do something about this. "Well I'll show him" I muttered under my breathe as I sat up flipping my covers back on my bed, turning to the nightstand to grab my phone off the charger to use as a flash light and put my feet on the floor. I made it out of the girl's bedroom without making too much noise but Ayako and Masako where such heavy sleeper it wouldn't of mattered.

I was about to walked straight into the room leading to the base but leaned up against the wall and thought 'Better not put too much energy into this that might tip him off to something and what if he already went to bed than this would be a wasted effort and I don't want disappointment written all over my face if Lin was the only one in the base and not the raven hair and blue eyes with glares that could melt ice of my boss Naru. I turned off my phones light to adjust my eyes to the dark so the bases light would seem bright to me even though I knew Naru only had half the lights in the base would be on, making it dark like his layer I mean office.

I opened the base door lazily and stepped in just my luck; just who I was looking for. I almost smiled I was about to greet him instead he spoke "Is there something I can help you with Mai?" I sighed this was going to be interesting "Well kind of but I don't think you'll be happy with me." "..." He stopped what he was doing for a second to think about what I said and then went back to working. "Because it's important to me to do this but I don't think you'll feel the same way." He turned to smirk at me and said "Your right for once I'm sure about that but I'll be the judge of what's important to me." Naru turned back to the monitors and finish his thought "So go ahead with what you need and be done with it. I don't have time for.."

I slide in between his chair and the table with the monitors on it. I sat on the edge of the table. (I'm glad I wore a pajama set with shorts and not my nightgown.) I pressed my knees on the fronts on the arm rest so I was still higher up than him if I wanted to keep control of this situation I had to be the one towering over the other it looked like he was going to ask me what I was doing and if I'd gone mental and that's when I went in for the "kill". I brought my hands up to caress his handsome jaw line with my fingers and to rake them into his baby soft hair and inclined my face to the point where our lips wearing touching while I did that. Of course I closed my eyes so I didn't have to see his expression I'm sure he was going to be so angry with me. I was going to enjoy this moment no matter what. I felt his body relax so that was a good sign I hadn't noticed that I was tense so I relaxed my body and leaned into him more. Which propelled us away from the table so now my legs needed something to lean against. So I brought them in a little and they slide comfortably on either side of Naru's. So now I was straddling not sitting on his lap I didn't know yet if I wanted to go any further than this at the moment so sitting won't be a good idea. I knew when I finished with molesting Naru I was going to just getting up and walk out without looking into his eyes so I pulled away and looked at his lips and then kissed them once more as I plucked my hands out of his locks withdraw them and rested one on his cheek for one last peck and the proceeded to get up and walk out.

I was at the base door with it open when he came up behind me {was it just me or was Naru turning into a ninja I didn't even hear him get up} and grabbed my hand to turn me around but we heard a noise it was from one of the temperature gauges' and he dragged me with him back to the monitors because he had a hold if my hand and he wouldn't let go. We were checking over the monitors together checking to make sure we didn't miss anything. He let go of my hand so that he could look for the room with the temperature drop; now was work not playtime. "Mai do you see anything." he sat back in his chair while I was still standing looking over the monitors again for something, anything. "No I don't (gasped, spoke too soon) right there monitor-camera 6 the lens is foggy as if someone breathing on the lens but it's below freezing in that room." "Got it." he brought it up on one of the bigger screens on the bottom row of the monitors and started a better quality recording with sounds and audio and sat back in his chair all the way. We watched.

The ghost was now coming closer to the camera ghosting back and forth across the cameras line of sight like it was pacing the room. I sat down and watched with my hand semi covering my mouth. It got in the cameras "face" and said "I'm watching you just like your watching ME!" A cackling laugh was heard as it disappeared from sight. I had to admit I jumped a little at this is, still awes me to this day seeing ghost. "Very interesting." I didn't notice hands reaching around my body to get to the keyboard in front of me to stop the feed and save it with the time and date on it and a brief summary of what happened and who was there to see it. I had to say it even though to seemed obvious."So you think it's toying with us? That it doesn't want to leave and obviously knows we're here?" "Indeed it looks that way."

I noticed two things at once. First, that the typing stopped and something or someone was pressed against my back. Second, was that I had sat in Naru's chair with Naru in it. "Mai?" his voice sweet, ah oh! I gulped "yes?" I could feel his breathe on my ear now, arms starting to hug me from behind "Now tell me, where you going to leave me all alone after what you did earlier?" "Ah, maybe? Sorry?" He kissed side my neck and I shivered all the way down to my core. With an open mouth kiss he grazed his teeth back and forth against my neck, his teeth where silky smooth and sent small shivers up and down my spine. He chuckled once "Oh yes your defiantly going to be sorry for even thinking of doing that."

I was not laughing he meant business I had played with fire and I am now officially going to get burned! His right arm still in circled my waist his left came up the inside the back of my night shirt his soft and slender yet manly hand trailed up and down my spine with his fingertips. I gasped again arching myself forward so now there was a dip where my spinal column was half way up my back. I was now looking in the monitors which were now in sleep mode looking at Naru's reflection which was staring at my back like he could see my skin thought my shirt. Oh gosh I hope not. I closed my eyes so I wouldn't get caught looking at him and so I could focus on breathing right. He picked up my body like it weighted no more than a sack of potatoes and sat me back down on the front part of his legs so I wasn't sitting up against his chest in the chair. Now there was space between us. And before I knew it he had my pajama shirt off of me and crumbled up on the table in front of us and his hands snaked up the front of my body to cover my breast as he begin to kiss my back all over leaving trails of different types of kisses everywhere he could as I let out a moan because the feel of his soft lips on my back was unbelievable. Thank god he covered my breasts with his hands because if he hadn't the cold air hitting my skin while he was doing this to me would of made my nipple hard. It was amazing he was kissing my right shoulder blade and the top of that shoulder "MMM!" with my lips closed was all could say afraid of what would happen if I opened my mouth to moan.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I am Not the Author of any of the stories I write about and there for Do Not Own any rights to any of the Orginial Stories and/or Characters.

I knew what I said to her that night before she went to bed would get under her skin and cause a reaction out of the girl in question but I wasn't expecting it to be this soon but I wasn't complaining about it.  
I mean she was now sitting now my lap trying to muffle her moans of pleasure I was causing her by biting her bottom lip as I could see in the monitor's that where now a piece of black glass I could see her reflection in.  
I don't think I could keep my facade that I didn't find her attractive up any longer. I mean who could when the woman I question was in front of me, let my remove her top, touch her body (her breasts) also let me do an obscene amount of kissing, licking and sucking of her silky smooth skin like she was some sort of sugary candy I was now addicted to.  
I was now debating with myself about leaving some bite marks but I decided against it I didn't want my attention so clouded with Mai that end We would end up getting walked in on only to have Mai die of embarrassment. If she did god knows how long it would take her to let me do something like this again and after this I would not be happy with waiting for her embarrassment to cool down.

There was a creek in the hall way and we both stopped in our tracks my giving and her enjoying. It was the sound of someone getting up and using the restroom it was time for Lin to take over my shift. I in circled Mai with my left arm and brought her back close to my body and whispered in her ear while my right hand allocated the removed night shirt back to her "I'd love to continue this in private being that I just can't bare letting anyone see you like this even if by accident." I kissed her neck and she now had her shirt ready on her forearms to put it back over her head "I'm not very good at sharing anything I feel belongs to me with anyone." Mai slipped her shirt back on and looked at me with a shocked face very adorable expression. "Oh do you think I belong to you now?" she said. I smirked very adorable. "Only if you want to be mine." I paused as I took her hand in mine and I stood us upright. "I would gladly take you as mine if you ask of me and never let you go." I got a smile from this. She came closer to me, her arms wrapped around my neck with the feel of a silkily smooth scarf and give my lips a feathery soft kiss and said "I guess I'm ok with that."

My arm had been wrapped around her waist as I lead us out of the base pulling Mai along with me. I smirked again this is an amazing feeling. "Well I'm glad that was an easy sell for what it's worth I wasn't going to give up tell I received a positive confirmation." she giggled at me and said "Why can't you say 'Good! I wasn't going to stop tell you said yes.'" I genuinely smiled as I was looking at her straight in the eyes, I could feel the warmth of her happiness flow thru us like a warm smoothing electric current and stated. "First, that just isn't me now is it?" Not really meaning it to be a question. "Second?" she said as we stop outside the guy's bedroom door "If my good looks do not make you dream of me than I have to give you something to remember me by." Mai's laughter was contagious I loved watching her it made me smile. I, Noll was in awe that I caused this fun loving laughter from her amazingly. I kissed her hand and opened the door to the guys sleeping quarters and lead her thru the door and sat her on my bed. I kissed her check and told her I would be right back and walked out again after grabbing Lin's clean clothes off his bed and headed to the bathroom where said man was taking a shower.

I know what I was doing was bad on so many levels. Now that I knew she still cared for me as more than just a friend I wasn't going to miss any opportunity to be near her. I knocked in the bathroom door and unlocked (it was my powers). I stood leaning against the counter waiting for Lin to acknowledge my presence. Lin stuck his head out of the shower he was not fully saturated yet so you could tell the man was standing in the way of the shower water trying to wake up "Yes Noll, can I help you?" "You are going to take over this morning right" Lin did one short nod as a yes. "Very good well than you don't need me I'm going to take my leave and rest." . "There was some active while you were sleeping and it's queued for you to review." "Yes I Heard." Of for all that is holy Lin's "familiars" are a nuisance sometimes. I didn't show my emotions I just replied with a short nod "Alright We wish to not be distributed until the morning." Lin retracted into his shower at this and I could hear his speech muffled by the water now running over his head. "I hope you know the gravity of what you are doing." oh I did. "Goodnight." I stated as I walk out of the bathroom locking the door on my way back to my own night filled with dreamy bliss.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I am Not the Author of any of the stories I write about and there for Do Not Own any rights to any of the Orginial Stories and/or Characters.

Even well thought out plans go a rye.  
Yes the monk wasn't here for the case, had a recording gig he could not get out of so it was just Lin and I sharing the guy's room tonight. John was on call if we needed him and Yasuhara wasn't going to be here until late tomorrow evening.

I love when everything goes in my favor.

I opened the door the guys room as the light fitters through the cracks in the rooms window I found the figure I was looking for laying down across my sleeping area, of course asleep. I closed the door behind me sighing. Well I have to hand it to her she can fall asleep anywhere in a matter of minutes. Which was something we shared in common expect no one here but Lin would know that about me. If I'm sitting I'm ok but as soon as I lay down or lounge around I'm out like a light in a matter of minutes just like Mai. I secretly enjoy having something like that in common with this wonderful creature.

I took off my dress shirt to expose my black under shirt and took that off and my slacks in the darken room and put on navy pajamas. I stepped to the head of the bed a slide down behind Mai between her and the wall and pulled her into a tight hug. Finial I could relax about Mai on a case because I was right here with her. So if something where to happen with her I could take care of her safety myself. I drowned my nose into her soft hair that smelled like coco butter. I was so happy to be her with her. I stayed up for awhile switching off between smelling her delicious hair and giving her hair and head kisses. I couldn't help it when I got closer to her neck I started in on it. I think I might of been giving Mai a hickey on her neck. I stopped when that woke her and she uttered something that sound like a mumble that said to stop bugging her right now Noll I'm sleeping and you should be too. With that she turned to give me a kiss on the lips and went back to her sweet dreams and my arm wrapped around her tighter and she snuggled into it.

I awoke to someone calling my nickname "Naru? Naru?" as she was raking her hands thru my hair is a soothing manner.

"Hm?" I said to Mai without opening my eyes and raising an eyebrow.

"Noll! I need to get up."

"You think I am going to be letting you go that soon?"

"You, Idiot scientist! I need to get up and use the restroom! If you had let me finish what I was saying then I wouldn't have to repeat myself!" Mai's words didn't come out as harsh that they where meant to be which made me think that I was softening her up to being ok with being in a room with me alone.

I smirked she's going to kill me for this. "So if I do this." I took my hand and put it in the bend of her knee and moved it in a tight back and forth motion. She laughed so hard it would almost be considered screaming. "You might not be able to control the urge to go?"

"Naru you better let me go!" She grumbled out in between laughter.

"Or what?" this was getting exciting.

"I won't make you anymore tea EVER!" I let go of my hold on her and she almost fell out of bed.

"If you don't come back I'll hunt you down and do things to you." I said smirking saying to myself that this is fun.

Bantering with her is something I could do every day. Mai walked out muttering something along the lines of treating her the same way I did before though now I'm open with my threats and something about doing bodily harm to me. I almost laughed and said 'Don't threaten me with a good time' but that would only side track Mai.

I Truly Love Her. I felt the need to tell her that.

After her morning trip to the restroom I notice Mai was somewhat scared of me. She ran back into the bed flipping her covers back on her. So I took that as a little blow to my ego.

"Mai, if you do not want to share this bed with me the proper way than I would suggest you go back to your room."

She turned and looked at me with shock on her face. She is so guidable that was exactly what I wanted her to do so I could position myself a top of her.

"Much better" I crooned as I dipped my head in the crock of her smooth neck to take in her scent. She smelt like the most wonderful day at the beach you have ever had. I gave her tons of (Mai might defer with me here) lightly sucking kisses. That made her grab my hair with her left hand and her other pressed against the back of my neck. And throw her head back to give me more skin to sample.

I think this is one time I would if not minded hearing Mai be overly loud. Every breathe I took every kiss I made Mai countered with some type of sound. I kissed her long her jaw line to the point of her chin and went up to the main event. She has very soft lips and they always tasted amazing today it was mint I'm guess from her brushing her teeth last night before bed.  
We broke from kissing not because we need air; we where doing that while kissing. But just to take a break and focus on other things. When you where in the middle of kissing every time you take a breath during it; you are breathing more life into the building passion of the kiss. You can thank my brother for that line.

I started again on her neck with deep kisses and trailing one of my hands down her neck at the same time. When I got to her collarbone I trailing both of my hands down her arms to intertwine her hands with mine; as I tried to go lower with my kiss but two things stopped me.

Shirt

Herself

"Noll Please stop." To me it did not sound like she wanted me to stop, I stopped anyways because I am a gentleman.

"What if I say No?" playfulness in my questioning tone. I did have both of her hands entangled with mine somewhat pinned above her head.

"Seriously Oliver someone could come thru that door any minute looking for the two of us and I am really not trying to get caught in a compromising situation." She sided. "And secondly we are on a case, can we do this later when we have free time."

I went in and kissed her neck again, a couple of times.

I stopped and hovered my face above hers looking at her lips and then staring into her golden cinnamon colored eyes and asked "Say it."

She looked at me with a blink look. I let out a sigh and looked away for a second. Maybe I was wrong? Mai brought up one of our entangled hands to my face and said with a genuinely inquisitive face "Tell me what you want me to say and I'll say it."

"I Love You Mai." "And I want you to tell me what you feel for me."

I wanted to look away. I didn't want to see when her soft look to turn into a murderous gaze. I was truly afraid she wants going to tell me that she hated my guts. I mean I did hurt her before. I hoped that Mai truly did not hate me for hurting her so a year before. I also hoped now saying this did not reminded her that she hated me and realized she didn't want anything to do with me. In turn shoving me off the bed on to the floor and stepped on me on her way out.

"Oliver even though a lot of things have changed since you left but my feelings for you have not." "I Love You Oliver." I kissed her on the lips again. She kissed me again wanting more kisses. I smirked against her lips, in between kisses I asked.

_Kiss_ "Oliver _Kiss_ what about _Kiss_ the other _Kiss_ Me's _Kiss_ Huh? _Kiss_ Do you _Kiss_ love _Kiss_ them _Kiss_ also?" I knew Mai understood I was jokingby the look on her face.

She laughed putting her hands thru my hair said "Oliver, Noll, Naru, Shibuya Kazuya; whoever you are deciding to be today I Love You too."

I smiled one of the most genuine smiles ever and kissed her with all the passion I could muster; trying not to think of all the dirty things I wanted to do to her now.

It was hard to say it but she was right we had work to do. Then later we could play. Yes, Oh yes. All the things I could do to her.

"Naru stop thinking of naughty things!"

I looked at her puzzled.

"How did I know?"

"Yes."

"Your eyes are looking at my lips and you started biting your bottom lip; also you had a growl rumbling in your chest."

She Sighed pushing me off her with her hands on my chest. "You enjoy biting don't you?"

I kissed her sitting us both up in bed and entangling our hands again. "You're good." I smirked at her.

Mai smiled and stood up. "Please not half as good as you." "That's why we're here."

"Alright, off you go." She turned to leave I tugged her back to my lap seeing that our are still interlaced hands.

I sucked her neck. She moaned in my ear when her head dipped low to prop itself on my shoulder. When I stopped a few moments later she said "Noll, we can do these things all we want later."

"Alright." Bossy.

Mai walked to the door and turned after opening it "If I have to cover anything up I am going to be so anger with you Noll."

"If you actually do your hair today instead of a ponytail no one will see it." I smirked.

Ooo. Mai's mad now. "Naru!" "You! You! Narcissist Jerk!" She slammed the door on her way out.

Yes I think I'm going to enjoy myself. Later.

Now I need a shower and some tea.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I am Not the Author of any of the stories I write about and there for Do Not Own any rights to any of the Original Stories and/or Characters.

I heard once that people get angry when they see faults they have reflect back at them in other people. 

Ok I so I have been lying to myself. I'm human we all do at some point in time. I mean I'm trying to lie to myself right now about what I saw earlier when I followed Mai to the base thinking she was sleep walking or something. And I am now trying to lie to myself that I was not kind of turned on when I saw what he was doing to her! And she was letting him have his way with her I mean I'm sure she could of found some self restrain to stop him!  
Right now I hate Mai for having everything I wanted.

Family that loves her even if their dead and the one she has now doesn't have to love the just do, a memorable personality, ever growing powers and Noll's attention and from what I saw affection too!  
Ok I would be lying if I said she didn't have what I wanted. I was use to getting whatever I wanted I was not use to competing with anyone for anything.

Thinking about Mai and Noll makes me think about Mai's love for everyone even ghost! How she can always find the good in everything in life. I'm not strong like Mai who survived after everyone she loved died. To moved on with life and be strong I don't know how she does it with a smile on her face it kind of makes me think she sick in the head. But of course I know she's not. 

And then to think about what Noll told me when he came back. Unlike Mai he didn't come looking for me I had to go to the office in search of him. He told that he didn't mind if I came back but make sure that I understand that he is going to treat me the same as everyone one else. That he was not going to treat me and differently because said secret was now not a secret anymore. And if I expected special treatment there was the door and he wasn't going to stop me! 

So now I'm angry that Mai got Noll's affection without any leverage against Dr. Davis. They have their private moments every once in awhile it makes me ill! His got their act down, when we're at the office or on case they sit close together with their heads almost touching and she tells him about her dream or something she thought of and he actually answers her back without being condescending. And then the way they always end their conversation is with Noll always saying something that smoothes Mai worry and doubts. That stops the girl who just a minute ago was crying her eyes about some dream is now clam as body of water with a serene smile on her face. And Noll just watches her and SMILES! A genuine smile that touches his eyes and makes him even more breathtaking beautiful. Ok it might not be a full smile but his lips turn upwards and you can tell it's a smile. Just for Mai. And if you ask about their conversations like Monk did once you end up regretting it for the rest of the case or the next case coming up because Noll gives you all the grunt work to do.

I'm here laying in my bed steaming in my own juices. So I guess I can be real with myself and my feelings, right? 

I think I'm mad because I lost a long time ago when Oliver first got back. I mean they act like an old happily married couple. If I wasn't jealous of them; I would have told them to just do it already become an official couple. Even though I know I could never make Naru happy because I am shallow, in only caring about looks but at least I'm honest.

I was like another fan girl to Oliver. I liked him for two things: his looks and his smarts and that I thought he was just like me, rich and psychic. I'm sure girls have liked him for less of course none can compete with Mai because she like him for him she could care less that his smoking hot and rich. She like him because his real and isn't fake to anyone. She said" as Naru says he never gives in to the sins of social graces that he has no intention to keep up." 

To get his attention even once without having to pull a stunt to get it would be nice.  
It's funny I thought that he was just trying to prove a point that he really doesn't like me and that I should just give up but he said to that "Don't flatter yourself the only person who thinks I care about you in that way is you." that hurt but I got it. That's how he treats everyone that's not Mai, Lin, Modaka, John or a client. And I'm only getting offend because I use to get a somewhat special treatment not like Mai but something more that this because of the secret I had. 

Their happy and I'm not and that hurts me. Huh, I guess it's true that people who are don't happy with their life go out of their way to inflict pain on others.

It took me a long time after my stumbled on peep show to fall back asleep and when I awoke it was still early. I turned to Mai bed and found it empty! I would of thought she would of tip toed back in before 7am! Or is Mai too ashamed by her actions to face us; she should be. I got ready for the day and walked into the base to find everyone but the two people I spied on last night! 

THEY WOULDN'T! They aren't even Married let alone DATING! I would have never thought of Oliver as that type of guy but I guess I really don't know him. I guess all men are perverts and only want one thing. I think my respect for Mai hit rock bottom for being the average girl who will do anything a guy wants. I was sitting smugly on the couch thinking about how Naru's precious Mai was no better than what Naru thought I was. We're even now maybe I think I still have a chance once Noll is done with Mai he'll just throw her to the way side. I must me better than I dare say a slut like Mai is.  
Yes maybe today is better than I first thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I am Not the Author of any of the stories I write about and there for Do Not Own any rights to any of the Original Stories and/or Characters.

If you don't want anyone to know, don't do it- Chinese Proverb

Simple enough words to follow.

Lin was wallowing in self pity in his mind thinking why my dear gods of all that is good and holy why me?  
He was also thinking about cursing Noll and his unborn family to come for putting him in the situation but Mai would hurt him until he undid the curse and that would be just more work for him and thought against it.  
So he sat and waited thinking to himself 'He'll be here soon and everything will be fine.'  
Thank the skies my charge walks in with tea and sits down next to me. Silence. His enjoying his tea. I look at him not daring to ask what everyone here wanted to know including me, Where's the said girl that made you that tea? But I didn't have to bother someone beat me to it. Thanks to Matsuzuaki from all of us for asking "Where's Mai-san?"  
"She's making tea for everyone, she'll be here shortly."

No one else could hear it in his voice but I did he was enjoying his little secret and remembering whatever he did to her in the kitchen to make her give him tea to get rid of him.  
I knew how it was to be a teenage and also to be a teenage in love so I didn't want to know what they have been doing I knew Noll would take care of Mai and try his hardest not to hurt her or let anyone else hurt the girl. My revenge would be a quick email to his mother and Madoka about the teenage love birds.

It's not like Noll's mother wasn't already asking me if I was sure that Mai and Oliver weren't already together and I just didn't notice it.  
I told her that they were friends. That they spend a lot of time together but not as a couple but a couple of friends that will soon be heading down that way. I could just imagine Lucella jumping up and down in delight she couldn't wait to start planning their wedding and they weren't even going out yet but now I smirked poor Naru oh he'll live it was Mai who might die of embarrassment and I was a little sad about that but oh well she'll get over it. But I'll get the sweet revenge I wanted for the teens putting me in this awkward situation and everything will be right with the world again.

Mai came in the with a tray full of tea for everyone. And passed it out to everyone who didn't already have tea. When she got to Masako that's when everything went to he'll in a hand basket. Masako put her sleeve up to her mouth and said to Mai with the most venom I have ever heard coming out of the girls mouth ever

"No thank you I don't want anything to do with you or your tea, I don't even what to look at you. You make me ill."

I thought that a fight or a yelling match was going to break out I was ready to run out of the base with my laptop and my tea. What surprised me was what Mai said back "Well Masako or should I say Miss Hara I'm sorry that you feel that way about me but I'm not going anywhere anytime soon and nothing you say or do will change my mind so you might want to think about if being part of SPR is worth it, if you feel so strongly about me."  
"How dare you scrum talk to me like that like you're the boss the only person that can tell me to leave is Oliver and I don't take orders from someone who's clearly just stepping stone to be used."

Noll stepped in "Miss Hara could please refrain from talking about things you have no or limited information about." "Mai is not tell you that she going to get you fired or anything like that she just simply statement she will get along with you and she isn't going to leave just because she isn't wanted by you." he took a sip of his tea I should talk to him about this later his enjoying this too much. "Mai is just stating that if you have such a problem with her and only you then maybe you should rethink the time you spend with SPR because Mai is a valuable asset that SPR cannot afford to lose."

"Now if the cat fighting is done we still have a job to do." Naru said coldly and I smirked in my Head because Mai had no problem with the way he was talking to her right now.

They were so perfect for each other it was sickening. Their just like Gene and Noll use to be but more sexual and not because they where opposite sex, but because that they wanted to be that way. Really for years now they have been friends even if Noll never said it out loud, they have always treated each other like old friends.

I should really talk to Martin about getting Mai tested more, I believe she has more power than she things or even dreams of having.

When I refocused on the base and its occupants again I noticed all the girls were gone, which only left Oliver and I. "Are we going to finish this case up today because it seems very simple." "I'm surprised you took it at all." I almost felt like sighing at the end of my sentence, almost.

"Yes, it would be meaningless to drag out the case any longer so as soon as Mai gets back from getting me more tea I'll have her cleanse the spirit."

The cases was over and done. Mai was busy grumbling while helping carrying equipment out to the van about how the other woman weren't helping. Yasuhara was trying to cheer the said girl up. By the time we got a hold of the owner to tell them that we were done and waited the observation period it was already tomorrow evening.

The spirit was stuck on punishing couples because of her miss fortune of not getting a significant other for she was mental crazy. I thought it was kind of funny that Mai and Noll had been the ones to experience the ghostly activity. Because they still aren't officially a couple.

Mai has been getting better with her purification of spirits skills due to the help of Oliver, Eugene and I. Working on her skills to tap into her power not just with dreams and astral project but the spiritual cleansing was working out really well. She was amazing with the spirit, I was afraid that she might make the spirit angry and I would have had to step in to protect her and Noll. But she made it look so simple that Noll was act a little smug like the proud boyfriend his is (or is going to be?)

Way not just make it official already.

I finished loading the boot and closed it, walked to the driver side door and opened it and got in Noll was sitting in the passenger seat. We were waiting on Mai to do a last walk thru the house to make sure that we didn't leave anything behind. Matsuzuki, Yasuhara, and Hara-san had already loaded up and left for the office.

"I just want to make sure that I am and everyone else for that matter are to believe it to be truthful to say you and Mai are official dating?" It really was a question I felt I need to know.

Noll sighed "Yes that would be correct, of course I don't have to tell you to not disclose this information to anyone unless they ask."

I nodded; As Mai opened the siding door to get in "Of course." I said. Turned to face front and buckled up and Noll did the same.

Mai smiled as she put on her seat belt "Alright we are all clear to go."

And off we were off, I was happy to be on our way home. I was going to remember not to answer my phone for the next week or two… Noll and Mai can deal with his mother and Madoka on their own.


	6. Chapter 6

So I have never started a chapter with an intro but here I am doing one now! :D I am so sorry about making everyone wait for an update to this story. Just think this chapter was sitting on my laptop done for over a year? Sorry if it doesn't fulfill your needs but it's something to hold you over. Thank you for the gentle reminder someone sent me Monday August 26! Friday is My Birthday! Yay! So the reason I posted this intro is if someone wants to draw me fan art to go along with this story I would Love U FOREVER! LOL So I won't make you guys wait any longer here is Chapter 6 Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I am Not the Author of any of the stories I write about and there for Do Not Own any rights to any of the Original Stories and/or Characters.

"_Love, whether it strikes at sixteen or sixty always brings with it a rush that is hard to capture in words".-Unknown._

Noll laid there in the dark as still as he possibly could. Thinking of the reasons he had for not trying to hold his breath.

Survival; Yes a big one. Oxygen intake is nothing to take lightly but really was it necessary? If his body knew the information his mind knew about his reactions to this breathing thing maybe it would forgive him for trying to stop it for breathing? Maybe?

I don't care who you are the actually act of having sex for the 1st time ever or just the 1st time with a new lover is one of the most awkward moments of your life.  
All you want is the feeling of your bodies touching each other the skin to skin contact without any restrictions in between.

To hear your partner moan and scream your name and to please them more and more. Push them to the point of pleasure overload.

But it's never as graceful as people make it sound. You kiss and bump teeth.  
You bite or lick something that makes the other giggle, scream or tell you that they don't like it.

Being with your special someone for the 1st time is a learning experience to the max.

I already knew that Mai likes it kind of rough. But I was trying to conceive in my actions to her that my feelings for her where more than just sex. But the said woman was making it very hard not to shag her brains out.  
We were on my bed any I did have Mai laid out with me on top of her caressing her body giving it all my attention which was now I'm favorite pass time. And she sits back up so now I'm sitting and she straddling me 'Hmm seems like a pattern is repeating here.' I thought to myself.

I couldn't keep my hands off of her for sure.

I lived 2 whole years without seeing this woman and wondering if she would still want anything to do with me if I did return to Japan. I was thinking I would just have to give up on us being together soon because she was starting to catch on to my outings with her that were starting to probably look more like dates if you thought about it.  
See it was kind of what I was going for. For her to figure out this and know that I still wanted to be with her and for her decide if she wanted me.

Being together with Mai means a lot. There is a change if we have children that all of them will have some sort of psychic powers. And who knows if they will be dossal like Mai's or life threatening like mine.

And that one of the other reasons why I was always against Masako (the other was I was just not into her at all). She didn't get it that her family is using her and her gifts as a cash cow without her having a say in it. That wasn't something I was happy about I guess because my parents always thought of Gene and I as their children first and being psychic as just apart or our personality nothing more or nothing else and not something to use as a tool to help them to wealth. And I know that would never be they way Mai thought she always treated everyone with respect no matter who they where or what they did. Children and adults alike. She's so kind and caring no matter what life sends her way. 

I know I might seem uncaring and cold heart to the world but Mai was the one person who saw me as something else without ever having to let my guard down. And that weakened my resolve even more. How could she know that all I wanted was someone to love me as I was and not try to change me? And I would give them whatever they wanted for the rest of their life just to feel that way from that person. I know it might of hurt me a little but it didn't even matter if Mai and I ended up together in the end as long as she continued to love me the way she did I would make sure she was taking care of, to know that she was out there in the world caring for me was enough.

You know I never ever thought in a million years I would be thinking about marrying someone let alone having sexual relations with them. Because of the trauma of living through peoples past and futures was a lot for Me. Rapes, insect, beatings, murders, all at my finger tip when I touch things or people. 

But with Mai she was so simply easy in that way that if you got her going on a train of thought and I touched her all thoughts after or before where lost. All that was left was a touch of passion mixed with loving she wanted to give me and the wanting of more. It was like Gene found her on purpose for me. He knew of my problem why I shied away from people. I didn't want to always be forced to feel what they were feeling. But with Mai it was like she never forces anything on you. Yeah her thoughts feeling are there, the want and desire but then there was another feeling a stronger one. The feeling of being able to take or leaving those feelings wrapped in what I could only call contentment. She was happy with whatever she got from anyone. So she was always happy.

And to be blessed with that I don't know what I did to deserve to get that but I was never going to let her go again.


End file.
